Sweet Tooth
by Roxicet
Summary: "999, what's your emergency?" "I think I killed my husband..." A whirlwind romance between two strangers, enough to destroy lives, families, and perhaps even each other.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yana Toboso.

A/N: Thank you all for the well wishes and love for Flesh. I'm still working on it, but research for it bums me out, so I'm doing this. The title was inspired by the song Sweet Tooth by Otep. It's about lesbian sex, give it a listen. (Ps. This IS a CielxSebastian fic, I promise! Just bear with it!)

Note: This story is about infidelity and also contains physical and mental abuse, none of which I condone in real-life scenarios. However, since this is fiction, please keep an open mind

Sweet Tooth

Prologue

_I get off on you getting off on me..._

They had met their sophomore year, amidst crowded hallways and too-loud lunch periods. Angela Blanc was on the honor roll, the very picture of the high school dream with her perfect grades and perfect friends and perfect body. It was a wonder at all she had been to Sebastian, who spent his night at home reading or in the basement of his friends' homes, drinking warm pilfered beers and annihilating one another in the latest video game as opposed to in the bleachers of home football games. Despite his advanced literacy, Sebastian's grades suffered. He barely pulled a D average, much to the dismay of his parents and teachers, and it was Angela who was called in to help. To this day, Sebastian wondered why Angela, of all people, had stepped in to tutor him, spending two evenings a week sitting at his dining room table and drilling him in math and history.

One night in particular, she had taken him by surprise, showing up at his door in her tiny, tight cheer leading uniform.

"Was there a game or something?" Sebastian had asked, "You didn't have to come if you were busy."

Angela simply smiled sweetly and batted those long eyelashes at him as she stepped into the house, the scent of her perfume wafting behind her as she made he way to their usual place at the table. Sebastian, being the hormonal teenage boy that he was, couldn't help but watch her long legs and pert behind as she sashayed by, the burning look in her violet eyes beckoning him to follow.

"No game, just couldn't think of anything else to wear." It was a blatant lie, but Sebastian didn't question it, not when he was to busy imagining what the skin of her thighs felt like how how it would feel to caress those shapely hips. "Well, let's get started. We don't want to be up all night, do we?"

_I do._ Sebastian though desperately, his limbs moving awkwardly as he sat down next to Angela. She smiled and pressed in close, and it was all Sebastian could do not to deeply inhale her scent of exotic wildflowers and an oceanfront breeze.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush so I forgot all of my books. I hope you don't mind if we share..."

"Um, no, it's fine."

Angela moved in closer, her supple breasts pressing against Sebastian's arm. The warmth of her body sent shivers down his spine, igniting a heat between his legs that he fought to keep under control. She was driving him mad, and he wouldn't be surprised if she knew it, with her coquettish smile.

"Are you okay? You seem...tense." She purred, leaning in to brush her lips against the young man's ear.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just start studying. What are we going over today?" His face flushed crimson as Angela took his hand, slowly pulling it from the hardwood surface of the table and down, down, down, past her knee and up the satin smooth skin of her thighs.

"I was thinking we should talk about...anatomy today." It was almost on instinct, when Sebastian's fingers touched the heated lace at the apex of her thighs, he rubbed against he core gently, eliciting soft moans and whimpers from her lips.

_Those lips._ Done up in soft pink gloss, the young man leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers, rubbing his fingertips harder against her sex as she responded with earnest. As her lips parted, Sebastian pushed his tongue into her warm mouth, the slick muscle moving and twisting against hers. His body jolted as she reached down and made quick work of the fly of his jeans before reaching beneath the rough fabric, palming his growing erection. He pulled his lips away from hers, panting heavily as he rested his head against her shoulder. He had never been touched this way before, and it wasn't long before he could feel his peak closing in on him. Something in him whispered that he couldn't be alone, couldn't be the only one feeling such intense pleasure, and his body responded eagerly to Angela's excited gasp as he pushed passed the fabric of her panties and drove his fingers deep into her silken folds. He moved within her with earnest, trying to touch the one spot in her that would make her cry out, and it wasn't long before her body tightened around him, giving him that final push he needed before he careened over the edge, spilling his seed into her eager hand.

Sebastian tried to pull himself together, to calm him heaving chest and the racing of his heart, but one look at Angela's beautiful, flushed face had him tripping over his words all over again. Her violet eyes were glazed over in the afterglow of her orgasm. Sebastian had never seen anything more stunning.

"I love you." He blurted out, and he instantly regretted it. Aside from their tutoring sessions, they barely knew each other, only passing polite glances in the hallways during school hours. This was the most interaction they had ever had with one another.

Angela laughed, another blow to the boy's ego, but smiled sweetly.

"Why don't we try taking it slow." She replied softly, trailing a trebling hand down his cheek before kissing him softly.

* * *

"You going into work?" Sebastian asked politely, nursing a hot cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter in little more than flannel pajama pants.

"Well, _someone_ has to..." Angela replied. It didn't take a genius to pick up on the biting irritation in her voice. She wasn't so lucky as to have spare time for coffee, not when her slave-driving boss was practically looking for things to pile onto her ever-growing to-do list at work.

This was their life now: dismal and gray, hoping to slip past one another every chance they could, and spending the time they couldn't escape each other in tense silence before swapping sharply-barbed comments back and forth.

It was Angela who was unhappy, taking on long, almost unreasonable hours, at the law firm to escape her husband as well as, ironically enough, the fact that being a part of the work force was the _last_ place she had pictured herself. She always thought she would be a homemaker, like _her_ mother was. Sitting at home all day, tidying up the already spotless house, cooking simple meals until finally the masses that were friends and family pressured them into procreating. Then she would give birth to no more than two children, being the picture perfect mother as she drove about town in her spotless black on black minivan to play dates and PTA meetings and soccer practices.

Instead she had settled for Sebastian, with his masters in English literature and his 'career' as an author that, though while successful, wasn't enough to support the lifestyle of a lavish housewife. He didn't even want children, a fact she had learned after an unsuccessful guilt-trip to attempt to get him to go out and find a better job, during which she whined about waddling about the office in unflattering maternity clothes, heavy with child, in those god awful heels that would only be all the more uncomfortable on her swollen feet.

Sebastian had heard none of it, simply shrugging it off as he calmly replied that he had no plans for children, even if he were rolling in extra money, and that if she should happen to fall pregnant (driving home that, only by sheer accident, would he father a child), _then _he would focus on furthering his career, but until then, a little hard work never killed anyone, and that she would be fine in her career as a secretary (to which she had shrieked that she was a paralegal, _not _a secretary). She had despised him ever since.

"Very well," Sebastian sighed melodramatically. "I suppose I'll just see you when you come home. Have a lovely day, sweetheart!" He cooed, and a thrill shot through his body at the venomous glare his wife sent him as she slammed the door behind him. He could hear the tires squeal as she peeled out of the driveway of their modest suburban home, though he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt over her fury. After his confession of lack of desire for children, Angela had made it obvious that he no longer interested her, and that had suited Sebastian just fine.

They never spoke of divorce. The word was taboo amongst Angela's family, and Sebastian was raised to smile in the face of those who hate you, who would be sick to see you happy. He supposed the rule applied to spouses, as no one had told him otherwise.

Sebastian sighed into the steaming porcelain cup, sparing but a moment to mull over the happenings of the morning. He would be lying if he had said that, every now and then, he wished for something..._more._ He liked to think that, as long as he could escape into his writing, he didn't need much more in his life, but he recalled a time when there was nothing to escape. When he had a happy home life, an ideal career, no one harping at him over deadlines and children, and there were moments, though fleeting, that he would give anything to feel that contentment again.

_But in the meantime_, he thought as he exited the kitchen, _I have work to do_. He made his way upstairs, past the bedroom he begrudgingly shared with his wife, to his office, his sanctuary. It was the second largest in the house, the bedroom being the first and Angela's office being the smallest (why a secretary needed an office at all was beyond him, but he didn't question it.) The walls were painted a muted blue, his favorite color, to offset the plush beige carpeting. Pushed against the far wall was a top of the line sofa in a rich navy blue, where Sebastian often napped during the day and sometimes even slept at night, and opposite that, next to the door, was the large cherry wood desk where he did all of his work. Its surface was devoid of pictures, as Sebastian had no photos of anything he'd like to think about as he worked. The only thing resting on his desk was his laptop, a sleek, expensive Dell, and an external hard drive connected by a USB cord. From the desk, he could see his favorite feature of the whole room: a large French window, flanked by willowy white curtains that fluttered gently with every passing breeze.

Setting his cup down on the smooth surface of his desk before he relaxed in the black leather recliner, stretching his legs out and heaving a large sigh. He often escaped to his office and just let his body unwind, no music, no company, just himself and the gentle breeze wafting through the window.

"Goddammit!" Came the booming voice through the open window, jolting Sebastian out of his relaxed state mind. Irritation marring his elegant features, he slowly pulled himself from the comfort of his chair and over to the window. From his view, he could just barely make out the driveway of the house next door, a carbon copy of his own, as well as the imposing form of an obnoxious yellow moving truck, the mouth of its trailer gaping wide and loaded down with large boxes.

_Just what I need_, Sebastian thought bitterly, _new neighbors._ The last neighbors were an overly-friendly friendly couple with two children and a dog, and while they had done nothing in particular to incur Sebastian's hatred (aside from owning a dog), they were the spark of many an explosive argument between he and Angela, who insisted that their lives were perfect and that they should be _more like them_. It was nothing less than a blessing when the man-of-the-house, a nondescript pencil pusher whose name he couldn't recall, knocked on the door and awkwardly announced their decision to move away. Sebastian liked to think he was the reason for it.

He turned from the window with a disgruntled sigh, rolling his eyes at the house and the truck and whoever the hell dared to move in next door, and had made move to return to his big black recliner before he was interrupted once more.

Twice the doorbell rang before a quick succession of knocks to his front door followed, and Sebastian was fully prepared to murder whoever had dared interrupt his peaceful morning.

"Can I fucking help you?" He snarled, his anger faltering only slightly as he took in the slight figure in his doorway. He prided himself on being a man of great intelligence, but he was a man none the less, and as a man, he was no match for the nymph standing on his doorstep. A cherubic face with wide blue eyes, a slim, slender body and a trim, curved waist, leading down to legs that went for days, accentuated by tiny denim shorts.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you...it's just that I could really use some help next door." His voice was proud, like that of a pampered little prince, and large blue eyes stared up at him with the utmost confidence. Sebastian could tell by his expression that he could give a shit about being a bother, but, oddly enough, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy." Sebastian replied, running a hand through his hair. He was tempted to slam the door in the little shit's face. Kids with faces like that, with bodies like that, they were nothing but trouble. However-

"Please?" The young man grabbed his free hand, and Sebastian couldn't help but notice the way he pushed his body closer, leaving very little distance between them. "I'll pay you, I just need help moving a few boxes. These movers are fucking useless..."

_A few boxes wouldn't hurt. It's not like you're doing anything else._ Sebastian's conscience whispered.

"I guess, but I can't be gone long."

* * *

The house, as expected, was a carbon copy of his own, with two floors and three bedrooms, completely bare and ready for new life. Sebastian couldn't help but envy it, if just for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name..."The young man asked as he placed one of the larger boxes on the floor. His shorts rode higher on his backside as he bent over, and Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the creamy white skin of his thighs and legs. He took but a moment to thank God that the movers had left in a hurry, leaving the two of them alone.

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. And you?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." the younger replied, standing upright and wiping the thin sheet of sweat from his brow. "Well, it's Phantomhive-Chamber, technically. My arsehole husband bought this place and isn't even home to help move in. Bastard." he spat, huffing as he sat on the hardwood floor, back leaning against the wall.

"You're husband? So, I assume you're-"

"Queer? Quite. What about you Mister Michaelis?"

"Married, to a woman." Sebastian replied, noting the sly smirk on Ciel's face.

"What a shame."

"Says the married man." Ciel's smirk widened in response as he rose to his feet.

"Fair enough. Would you like a drink? I have water and beer." His tone was chipper as he padded into the kitchen, Sebastian following behind. When he entered, Ciel was already searching through the refrigerator, bent over to examine the bottom shelves.

"A beer, please." the elder replied. He was unashamed to admit that he was taking yet another opportunity to ogle the other's perfect ass. As long as Ciel didn't notice, it was fine, right? The younger rose all too soon, before turning and moving to stand directly in front of Sebastian, a chilled beer in each hand.

"Thank you, by the way." He stated as he handed over one of the bottles. Sebastian grabbed it, his fingers brushing gently over the soft skin of Ciel's hand. The contact was slight, but it was just enough to send a jolt through the elder's body. He was much to old for this, for some lust-driven crush on a coquettish young face and a juicy ass, but he couldn't deny that something about Ciel's body language turned him on in ways he hadn't felt in years.

Ciel caught his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes seemed to trail over Sebastian's body. The kid wasn't even hiding the fact that he was checking him out, that he was interested in bedding a married man.

"So, tell me about yourself..." Ciel's proud voice snapped Sebastian from his trance, and the boy pulled away from him, turning on his heel and walking back into the living room. He perched himself upon one of the boxes, crossing his slender legs, one over the other, before taking a sip from his beer. "I think I saw your wife leave this morning. You a stay-at-home dad or something?"

"Hardly." Sebastian chuckled as he sat on the floor across from the younger. "I'm a writer, I work from home."

"So no kids?"

"No. Just me and the missus." Sebastian sighed before he knocked back a large mouthful. He hoped Ciel wouldn't ask any questions about Angela. His stomach couldn't handle it right now. "What about you?"

"No, no kids." Ciel smirked. He was the coy sort, the elder noticed.

"I mean, what do you do for a living."

"Absolutely nothing. I sit at home and clean, maybe cook a little, and just look cute when my husband is home."

"I envy you." Sebastian replied, though he noted the forlorn look in the other's eyes.

"Please don't. It's a dreadful bore. No one to talk to, nothing to do except wait around for someone who doesn't appreciate you." Ciel sighed, knocking back a huge gulp of his own. So that was it. A lonely housewife-or househusband, as it were, looking for a replacement for an absent lover. Sebastian was willing to bet that Mr. Chamber worked in a high-end office deep in the city. "But enough about me, tell me more-AHH!" Ciel's voice shot to a high octave as his body disappeared within the large cardboard box. As slight as his body was, it couldn't support him, and the poor boy feel through. Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter, rolling onto his side as the younger male cried out for him to help him out.

"C'mon, help me out!" Ciel cried though a fit of giggles. Even he couldn't deny the situation was hilarious, he could only imagine the picture he made right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming, I'm coming." Sebastian replied to his plea, finally pulling himself to his feet. He peered inside, and let out another chuckle as big blue eyes glared up at him, and cute giggle bubbled from those perfect, shell-pink lips. Feeling devious himself, Sebastian placed his hands on either edge of the box, his body towering over Ciel's.

"Help me up?" the young man cooed, reaching a small hand out to the other.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I want to. What do you say?"

"Please?"

Sebastian took the chance to let his eyes roam the small body beneath him, how the slender legs stretched beneath him, the pale skin just begging to be touched. He nearly started when a small hand gently touched his cheek.

"Sebastian...please?"

It was beginning to be too much. His touch, his voice, everything about Ciel was penetrating Sebastian's mind, imprinting itself in his memory. Without another word, the raven-haired male took the small hand in his, and hoisted the smaller boy and out, and directly into his arms. Ciel, in an attempt to balance himself, wrapped his thing arms around the elder man's waist.

Ciel looked up at him, a rosy blush painting his full cheeks.

"Thank you." he whispered, his hands slowly moving to Sebastian's front before boldly running along the muscles of his chest. Arousal burned through him, just as it had when he first laid eyes on the older male just a few hours prior.

"Um, I think I should leave." The words tumbled out of Sebastian's mouth, as much as he didn't want them to. He wanted to stay, to forget that they were both spoken for, and show this kid what happens when you tease a hungry beast. However, he was no longer a beast, he was a married man, with a conscience, and with morals, and both were telling him to leave.

"Aww," Ciel pouted. "That's a shame. Well, don't be stranger, okay?" And with that, it was over. Whatever spark that was between them had disappeared, only to be replaced by tense silence and awkwardness. Sebastian saw himself out, gently closing the door behind him before crossing the yard to his own home, silently damning his willpower.

* * *

Aleister Chamber was used to a life of opulence. He was born to affluence, had never had to scrape by or want for anything, and instead clawed his way to the very top of society. That was what had led them here, to this quiet little suburb that amounted to little more than a cracker box to him, who was used to sprawling manors and acres of land. But he was now District Attorney to this piss poor city, and that required blending in, hiding among the herd to give the people the impression that he actually gave a shit about them.

The man rarely came home in the evenings, for which Ciel was grateful, but when he did, he expected a fan fair of sorts; a hot meal on the table accompanied with a glass of his favorite wine, his favorite jazz album playing softly from the top-of-the-line stereo system, and his beautiful husband there to dote on him. His home was his castle, and, when he could be bothered to visit it, he expected to be treated as a king. Ciel's job was to be home and ready for the call, the call that he would play husband for the night, and that he should reciprocate in kind by prepping the food, and himself, for his return.

"I see you managed to get all of the boxes in." Aleister commented civilly between bites of succulent pot roast. Ciel shrugged noncommittally. He tried to keep conversation with Aleister to a minimum, saying only just enough to hold conversation.

"Yeah, the neighbor came over to help out." He replied, pushing aside the vegetables around on the fine porcelain plate before taking a deep sip from his own wine glass. Just beyond the glass, he picked up on that _look,_ the look Aleister gave him when he was towing a fine line, treading dangerously close to-

"Well, that was kind of him." The elder replied, rising from his seat to place his cleared plate in the sink for later. His voice was calm, but Ciel could tell by the forceful way the plate hit the bottom of the sink, nearly hard enough to break, that he shouldn't have said anything at all. Aleister placed gentle hands on both of Ciel's shoulders, slowly messaging them as he loomed over the younger male. "He wasn't..._too _kind, I hope?"

"He was just being neighborly." Ciel replied quickly, but the response was apparently not to his husband's satisfaction. Before he could properly spill the words from his lips, Aleister's hand shot to the back of Ciel's slim neck, gripping him nearly hard enough to bruise.

Ciel's heart hammered in his chest as his mind stumbled over itself, frantically sorting through ways to dissolve the tension. What was the right thing to say? What did Aleister want to hear?

"P-please, stop...he was just being nice." He whimpered.

"You'd better hope so. Don't get too close to these people, Ciel. They aren't like us." Aleister replied, easing the painful grip on his neck before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his ear. That was Aleister Chamber in a nutshell, fire and ice with no in between, and all Ciel could do was placate him as best he could without getting hurt. "Now," Aleister continued as his kissed his way down Ciel's neck, ignoring the way the small body beneath his trembled under his touch. "I think it's time for bed."

Ciel allowed himself to be pulled from his place at the dining table and up the stairs to the master bedroom. He had spent the better part of the day, after Sebastian had left, arranging and rearranging the furniture and all of the belongings just the way he liked them. The end result was the California king bed pushed against the wall, facing the large French window that Ciel had instantly fell in love with.

Aleister seemed to like the arrangement as well, or, at least, had no complaints as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his tiny husband between his knees. He pulled Ciel's shirt up and over his head with one great tug before starting in on the pale expanse of flesh presented to him. Ciel hated it, hated the feel of his lips sliding against his skin, of those hands touching him all over, but what could he do? This was his husband, to have and to hold and to lay down to whenever he was told to.

He tried to block out Aleister's attempts at foreplay when a chilled breeze drifted in from the window, seeming to beckon his attention. He didn't recall leaving it open, but it was what it was, and he paid little mind to it. Instead, he focused on what was beyond the window, in the next house over.

He could make out the faint light of a desk lamp, as well as the blueish-white glow of a computer, and the figure that sat behind them.

_ Sebastian._

Ciel didn't think they had made much noise when they had entered the bedroom, but there was little space between one balcony and the other, it was likely Sebastian had heard their bedroom door, and they had apparently held his attention ever since, because he was staring right at them.

He should have been offended, disgusted by such voyeurism. However, as he saw those carmine eyes bear into him, a jolt of excitement shot through him. There was something so dirty, so _kinky _about the way Sebastian watched his every reaction, his every movement, as though he were imagining that he were in his husband's place, gently kissing his skin, pressing his fingertips into his flesh.

Their eyes locked, and Ciel felt his cock twitch as Sebastian licked his lips as though he were eying his favorite dessert, like he just wanted to _eat him up. _Still holding his gaze, Ciel pushed Aleister to lie on his back, his head resting on the plush pillows at the headboard, before he climbed up to straddle him. _Shit, what about Aleister? _Ciel thought miserably. He wanted to continue this game he was playing with his handsome neighbor, wanted to continue to show him his inner animal, but how could he do that without his husband asking questions?

"Hurry, baby. You know I don't like to wait." Aleister taunted, running his hands along Ciel's sides.

Ciel reached over to the bedside table, rummaging through the drawer before pulling out the bottle of lube they kept hidden away. He dribbled a liberal amount over his fingertips before reaching behind him and gently rubbing along his puckered entrance. If Sebastian wanted to watch, he would give him something worth watching. He let out a sharp gasp as he began prodding at his rosy entrance, dipping his fingertips in and out, teasing himself on delicate digits as he imagined Sebastian might tease him.

"That's it, beautiful, get it wet for me..."

Ciel blocked out his husband's voice, instead whimpering as he plunged two fingers deep inside, gently rubbing inside of his walls as he prepped himself, pulling the digits away from his body before thrusting them back inside. The prep was minimal, far less than he probably needed, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"I want to try something new tonight..." He explained in a soft voice, big blue eyes turned to Aleister and effectively silencing any questions he may have had before he turned his body around to face the window. He had never done Reverse before, and he rarely rode Aleister, and he only hoped he didn't look like a bumbling idiot as he rose his hips, pressing the tip of his husband's cock at his entrance.

"Of course, kitten. Go on..." Aleister groaned out, gripping Ciel's hips as the younger male sank down on his throbbing length. Ciel's breath came out in sharp pants, his body trembling in arousal, but he kept his eyes focused on the man next door. His cock jumped as he noted Sebastian's hand busy with _something _below his desk. He could just barely make out the way his face flushed, the way his sculpted chest heaved with every labored breath as his hand pumped at what Ciel would bet was a more-than-impressive erection. The very image of him drove the young man wild with desire, and he could easily fantasize that it was Sebastian that he was riding instead.

* * *

Sebastian spent most evenings in his office, more often than not working, but sometimes spending a few precious minutes alone before Angela returned. It had been a ritual for almost as long as he had lived in this house, and not once had he even seen anything occur next door that was as nearly as exciting as what he was watching now.

He could easily ignore the other man's presence, what with the coy little imp performing just for him. As Ciel prepped himself, Sebastian had pulled out his already straining cock, running a thumb along the leaking head as he imagined the way Ciel would cry and whimper and moan were those slim fingers were replaced by his cock or his tongue. He could practically taste him, and it drove him near mad with lust.

Sebastian drank in the sight of the lithe body sinking down on another man, and he couldn't put into words how he desperately wished that it was he who was lying beneath that sinful body. He gave his own erection a rough tug as Ciel tossed his head back and began bouncing down faster, harder on his husband's cock. The younger's hand reached up in front of him, gliding along the flat plains of his stomach to pinch and tease at his own flushed nipples, and Sebastian could practically hear the keening cry that escaped those juicy lips as he did so. It was dreadful, the way he desperately wanted to run his tongue along every inch of Ciel's body, to nip at those full lips as they moaned and whined and begged for him to keep going, to keep fucking him.

Sebastian could feel his body reaching its climax, his sac drawing up in the most delicious way as he could feel himself hurtling toward orgasm. It was those eyes that sent him over the edge, those damn sapphire eyes opening up and bearing straight into his, as that perfect mouth opened as though it were ready and more-than-willing to lap up every drop of cum that spilled from him.

It was such an intense feeling, one he hadn't felt in years. His eyes rolled back as something in him snapped, and he felt as though he were free falling in pleasure, only barely registering the feeling of his hot seed leaking over his trembling fingers.

* * *

Ciel knew an orgasm when he saw one, and it was watching Sebastian's that became his own undoing. His body tightened, and he reached for his throbbing cock before pulling frantically. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, causing him to cry out as he milked himself dry. He barely noted that Aleister had exploded inside of him as he rode out the aftershock of his orgasm.

His body felt boneless as Aleister gently pushed him to the side, pulling his shrinking erection from his husband's tight body.

"That was amazing, baby." He whispered in Ciel's ear, kissing the pierced lobe as he gently stroked the other's side. Ciel only let out a noncommittal hum as his body began to come down from its high. It was then that he remembered the open window.

He wanted a better look at Sebastian's face, at his afterglow, and to show him his own. He wanted his neighbor to have a better look at his nude body, to give him more and more to fantasize about.

Slowly, Ciel lifted his weary body from its place on the bed. On trembling legs, he made his way to the window, placing his hands on either side to keep Aleister from spotting the peeping tom that was their next door neighbor.

Sebastian was still seated at his desk, still illuminated only by the little desk lamp and his laptop, leering at Ciel's brazen display of flesh. The younger male shivered as Sebastian smirked, and his cock twitched weakly as the elder man brought one of his fingers to his mouth, that sinful tongue darting out to lap at the juices that had spilled over it. Ciel couldn't explain the desire that was building up in him, the need he felt to be over there right now, to be the one cleaning up Sebastian's _mess _from his fingertips and his sac and his cock-

"Baby, come to bed. I'm not finished with you yet."

Sparing only one final glance, Ciel drew the heavy curtains that had, until now, rested on either side of the window, dousing the room in darkness and cutting off the connection he had shared with the smoldering stranger next door.

* * *

I can't explain the lack of remorse I feel about Ciel cheating on Aleister of all people. If I had to put a number on it, it'd be in the negatives, I'm sure. The anime completely forgot the fact that he is, in fact, an asshole, and it pisses me off. Anyway, goodnight.


End file.
